Bambi: Unlikely friend
by nightcreature26
Summary: After Bambi stumbles across a different kind of Man, he learns that not all man are evil.


Bambi: Unlikely friend

Chapter 1: Saved by an unlikely creature/Insult

It was a beautiful day in the forest. The birds were chirping away. Chipmunks were chipping. Rabbits were hopping. It truly was a beautiful day. On one such day a deer fawn was walking through the woods. Behind him a big stag with antlers. The fawns name was Bambi. His father's name was. Well… no one knows who his name is as he is referred as The Great Prince of The Forest.

Bambi had lost all his spots and now has small antler stubs growing out of his head. It made the Great Prince proud on how much he matured over the course of one year. A few more years and he'll be grown up. "Bambi." The Great Prince said. The young buck looked at him. "Yes, dad?" he asked. The Great Prince smiled. "I think it is time for you to…" he paused. "I don't know." He said. "Come on." Bambi whined. The Great Prince sighed with amusement. "Well maybe you should check the North Meadow." He said. "Why that one?" Bambi asked. "Well I think your friend Faline goes to that one." He said. Bambi's eyes widened.

"She is?" he asked. Friend Owl had told The Great Prince that Bambi kissed Faline not long ago. It would explain why sometimes he would talk to him about his mother. "Oh yes." He said. "She is a pretty young deer isn't she?" The Great Prince said. "Yea." Bambi sighed. "You like her?" The Great Prince asked. Bambi stammered. "N-no I don't like her like that." He said. "Your stuttering means otherwise." The Great Prince said grinning.

Bambi glared up at his father. "Alright." He tilted his head in a fighting stance. The Great Prince grinned as Bambi charged at him. But his little antlers did grow in to where he can sort of lock with the antlers. "Alright wait till my antlers get bigger." He said. The Great Prince laughed. "Oh those stubs? PAH!" he laughed. The two laughed. Suddenly the two heard crows.

"MAN! MAN! MAN! MAN!"

The two gasped. "We have to find the Man." Bambi said. "No, you go to the den." The Great Prince instructed. Bambi sighed. He nodded. He ran to the den. He looked to the place where the den was but. To his horror in front of him was Man!

He had never seen man before. It was wearing something on its head. It had a mustache but it grinned wickedly at Bambi. "Well, well, well. A young buck." He said. It pointed a long stick towards him. It shined brightly as a hole came into view. Bambi suddenly had a flashback to where his father saved him. He remembered seeing that glint from the stick. He couldn't move. Just as the man was about to fire, both heard a whizzing sound. Suddenly, something knocked the stick out of the Man's hand. Both turned and saw a figure not far from them. In its hand was a bow. And on its back was a quiver of arrows. Bambi could slightly make out feminine features from the stranger. The Man however snarled.

"You dare attack me?!" he yelled. Suddenly he gasped as another arrow barely missed him. He snarled at the figure and aimed his stick at the figure. Bambi realized that however this was just saved his life. And this man was about to harm it. With determination he didn't know he had, he charged at the man and with his small stubby antlers, he ran into the Man. The Man yelled in pain as he fell. Suddenly the figure whistled loudly. A few moments later Bambi heard barking. To his horror he saw two wolves coming at him. He jumped as they ran past him and tackled the man. He stared as the figure walked up to the Man. It reached its head and took off its hood revealing the face of a beautiful young girl no older than 16 or 17. She had tanned skin, unruly black medium length hair, and deep blue eyes.

It was another Man! A female Man. The female glared down at the Man as he struggled. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Leave this forest." She said slowly. "Do not come back." She warned.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." She said in a steely tone that even made Bambi shiver. The Man's eyes widened. "Your just a child." He said. "Leave." She commanded slowly. "Or you will be wolf food." She warned. The Man's eyes widened. This "child" didn't look child enough. She had a different aura around her. He noticed his long stick nearby. Bambi saw this and went up to the rifle. He glared down at it. This was the thing that took his mother. This is the thing that he heard many times. The thing that has frightened countless creatures over many generations.

Then he glared at the Man. He stood up on two and with all his strength brought his hoofs down upon the stick. To his surprise the rifle shattered. The man glared at the young buck before scowling back at the girl "You do not have a weapon." The female man said. "Leave." She commanded. He nodded. "Fine." He said. "But I will be back one day." He said. The wolves snarled. He ran off quickly.

The Man snorted before turning to Bambi. To his shock, she gave him what looked like a very grateful smile. "Thank you." She said. The strange thing he noticed was that her smile was not like the man's. It was more like a wolfish grin. Which allowed Bambi to see her pointed canine teeth. Which intimidated him a little more. He shook himself to get rid of the shock before looking at the wolves. They didn't looks so ferocious. In fact they looked happy to. The deer could only nod before the female Man ran off. The dogs following. He walked to the den where his father was. He looked stern. "Bambi, I told you to go to the den." He said. Bambi had to tell his father. "Dad, the reason I was stopped was…" he paused. "I saw Man." He said. The Great Prince's eyes widened. "What?" he said shocked. Bambi nodded. "But I was saved." He said. "By who?" The Great Prince asked.

"It was another man. Only it was a different Man." Bambi said. "In what way?" The Great Prince asked. "It was a girl Man." He said. The Great Prince's eyes widened. "I don't know but she saved me." He said. The Great Prince sighed. "Bambi, I want you to be very careful." He said. "You don't know if she is like the other Man." He said. "But she saved my life." Bambi said. The Great Prince sighed. There was an old rule he had to follow. He owes that man for saving his son. "I looked at her, like into her eyes." Bambi said. "She was not bad like the other Man. She was different." He said. "We should give her a chance." He said. The Great Prince sighed. "That's something your mother would have said." The Great Prince said.

Truly Bambi did have his mother's caring personality. She always gave someone a second chance. The Great Prince sighed. "Alright, I want you to keep your distance if you see her. I know she saved you but you don't know if she has others." The Great Prince said. Bambi sighed sadly. "I am grateful that she saved you. But it's hard to accept that there is Man that does not hurt animals." The Great Prince said. Bambi sighed and walked into the den where he later fell asleep.

 **NEXT DAY**

Bambi was talking with his friends about the encounter. "Then she ran off." Bambi concluded. The animals gasped. Even Friend Owl. Faline was shocked. "Wow." Thumper said. "That's amazing!" he yelled. Bambi chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I am surprise that there is a female Man that exists." Friend Owl said. Bambi smirked slyly. "How are we born?" Bambi asked. Imitating his father with his head held high and his eyes locking onto the owl as he circled the stump Friend Owl was sitting on. Some of the animals snickered. Friend Owl stammered. "Isn't it the birds and the bees?" Bambi said. He turned to his friends. Well only Faline, the Porcupine, and Friend Owl knew, as well as all the older animals what he was possibly talking about. "What's your point?" Friend Owl asked. "Well if there aren't female Man then… no Man can exist without the other." Bambi said. "In other words." He said.

"Where's the fun if it's just man? Where's the fun in that?" Bambi asked slyly with a small smirk on his face. Faline and the older animals widened their eyes at the joke. It was such a rare thing to come from Bambi. Friend Owl turned red. He didn't realize that. And felt silly that Bambi pointed that out. "That was a good one Bambi." Faline said.

"Wait." Thumper said tugging at Bambi's left hind leg. "What did you mean?" Thumper asked. Faline and Bambi smirked together as they knew what it meant. "Umm, never mind/it's a grown up thing." Bambi and Faline said at the same time. Suddenly a familiar face came into the animals view. Ronno. Bambi glared. "Hello, Bambi." Ronno said. "I see you got antlers." He said. The older buck looked at Bambi's antlers. "Hello, Faline." Ronno said. Faline glared. "Nice to see you again." He said. Faline didn't speak. "Oh come on now." He said. "I thought we had something." He said. Just as he was about to reach her Bambi walked into his path and glared at Ronno. He wasn't going to let this bully tease his friends.

"Leave us alone." Bambi said. "And Faline." He said. "Let's just go. It's because of you someone very close to my mother almost got… I can't say it. You can tease me all you want but leave my friends out of it." He said. Bambi got nothing and walked away while Bambi's other friends shot Ronno a dirty scowl. Ronno frowned. Then smirked. "Well at least most of us has a mother to go to." He said. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Some gasped or put their hands to their mouths in shock. No one ever dared mentioned Bambi's mother like that. Especially in that tone of voice. "She must have hated you. It's your fault she's dead." He mocked. "And you didn't do nothing." He laughed. "You ran all the way to your den like a coward." He said laughing more. Bambi's eyes widened with shock.

 **FLASHBACK**

Bambi ran as fast as his legs could let him the deafening bangs echoing everywhere. Then came those words. Those final words he heard.

"Faster Bambi! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!"

 **BANG!**

 **FLASHBACK END**

Something erupted inside of Bambi. Rage, grief and despair. Faster than anyone could react Bambi ran at Ronno with full speed. With a yell he ran right into Ronno. The older buck grunted as he was flung back a few feet onto the ground. Everyone gasped. They saw nothing but rage in Bambi's eyes. And honestly it scared them. "You wanna fight?" Ronno asked. But he didn't even respond when Bambi head-butted him again. Ronno fought back but couldn't keep up with this sudden rage. With one hoof Bambi punched him in the eye. Ronno groaned. Before he knew it he yelled in pain as Bambi bit hard into his leg with his sharp teeth causing him to fall. Now he was on his back with a furious prince glaring at him with so much rage that even he was shocked. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE WITHOUT A MOTHER!" Bambi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHE LOVED ME MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" he shrieked. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE FOR MY FATHER! YOU HAVE A MOTHER! I DON'T!"

Ronno however smirked and laughed despite his position. It made Bambi furious. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Well I'm lucky." Ronno snickered. Bambi had had enough. He raised on his two hind legs ready to attack him again when. "BAMBI!" a voice asked. Everyone turned to see the Great Prince walking up furious. "Dad." Bambi said. "Go to the den." The Great Prince instructed. "But he-

"GO TO THE DEN NOW!" The Great Prince yelled. Bambi sniffed tears streaming down his face. He glared at Ronno with so much hatred. "I hate you. Maybe one day. You will understand things from my perspective." He hissed with venom and ran off. Ronno chuckled. "Bambi's in trouble." He sang. The Great Prince snapped his head in the direction of the bully. "You." The Great Prince sneered. Ronno eyes widened and backed away in fear. "What did you say to my son?!" he demanded. Now if there was one animal that intimidated Ronno, it was The Great Prince. Faline came up glaring at him with the same amount of hate that Bambi had given him. "He… he said that Bambi's mom never loved him. It was his fault she is dead. And that he was a coward for running away." Faline said. The Great Prince glared at Ronno even more.

"You should be ashamed. Don't you never, _EVER_ , talk like that to my son again. Do you understand?." The Great Prince asked. Ronno nodded. "Good." The Great Prince muttered. With that he walked off towards the direction of the den. He turned to the others who also had looks of disapproval. But where was Faline? Ronno heard a feminine yell and yelled in pain as something rammed into his side. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground again. He growled and looked up, ready to get up and crush the one who did that to him. To his surprise, he saw Faline glaring down at him. She was the one who had did that. "You should be ashamed." Faline said. With that she along with all of Bambi's friends walked off. Leaving the bruised bully with a broken ego. Elsewhere Bambi was running as fast as he could. He couldn't stop the tears. It hurt too much. Suddenly he tripped and landed headfirst into a rock. Everything went black.

 **End of chapter 1.**


End file.
